ghidorahnumber1s_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Densetsu Sentai Inazuranger Info list
Plot Thousands of years in the past, the world was split into two factions. One faction was the people of Lightning, and the other the people of Magma. After tensions between the factions reached a boiling point, the two kings of their lands went to war. The King of Lightning emerged victorious, banishing the people of Magma to the confines of the Earth. Fearing that they would return one day, the King distributed his power to 13 Legendary Beasts. Five of the most powerful Legendary Beasts then bonded with a human of their choice to hold their power. In the year 2018, the Magma people rise up again, this time as the Underground Empire Makerydon. Vowing to take back what they believe is theirs, they are met with resistance by the newly formed Densetsu Sentai Inazuranger, the decedents of the powered humans. Although only three are found at first, they are joined by two humans who wield the power of modern technology to help them and defend the human race. Characters Inazurangers Allies *Ancient Spirit Enbanoia *Assit Robo GEO *Kamen Rider Enforcer *Kamen Rider Vigilante *Elemental Ninja Captorman Underground Empire Makerydon *Prince Magma *Count Komori *Oculus *Lin Gorgo *Stone Knight Gard *Rydon Monsters Shinwa Sentai Kaminager *KaminaLion (Maroon) - Shi *KaminaShark (Dark Blue) - Gabu *KaminaStag (Dull Yellow) - Beta Other Villains *Dark Kabuto Knight *Kamen Rider Soldare *Grand Samurai Jaguar Mecha Alied *Zen Densetsu Gattai DaiNazuJin **Shin Densetsu Gattai Kanzen InazuOh ***Densetsu Gattai InazuOh ****Legendary Dragon ****Legendary Wolf ****Legendary Phoenix ****Legendary Tank ****Legendary Jet ***Densetsu Gattai DaiKenRoah ****Legendary Tarou ****Legendary Garuda ***Densetsu Gattai DenjiOh ****Legendary Eagle ****Legendary Turtle ****Legendary Train **Densetsu Henkei DenjiDaiOh Enemy *KabuDaiOh *Shinwa Gattai KaminaOh **Legendary Lion **Legendary Shark **Legendary Stag Beetle Arsenal Transformation Devices *Inazu Arm Brace - Red, Black, Pink *Inazu Celluar - Yellow, Blue *Inazu Gauntlet - Green *Inazu Garuda Sword - White *Kamina Arm Brace - Kaminagers Team Weapons Inazu Hilt A weapon hilt that can become a series of different weapons based on needs of the user, Inazu Blaster Laser guns only used by Blue and Yellow. Inazuma Cannon A super weapon created by Blue and Yellow, this cannon used the combined power of the Inazuranger's magical energy and electric beams. It is much more effective at killing monsters than the traditional team attack. Super Inazu Brace A special attachment for the Inazu Brace that allows the user to amplify their magic energy. They can only be used by Red, Black, Pink, and Green. Hyper Denji Ranger App An app designed by Yellow for the Inazu Cellulars, it allows Yellow and Blue to assume their hyper forms. It also summons the Denji Boukan, which transforms into DenjiDaiOh. Kamina Hilt The Kaminagers' version of the Inazu hilt. Individual Weapons InazuDragon *Dragon Bow *Dragon Spear (Super) *Dragon Wings (Super) InazuWolf *Wolf Claw *Wolf Knives (Super) *Wolf Legs (Super) InazuPhoenix *Phoenix Whip *Phoenix Rod (Super) *Phoenix Wings (Super) InazuTank *Tank Buster *Tank Hyper Cannon (Hyper) *Tank Armor (Hyper) InazuJet *Jet Sword *Jet Hyper Lance (Hyper) *Jet Wings (Hyper) InazuTarou *Tarou Hammer *Tarou Axe (Super) *Tarou Horns (Super) Garuda Knight *Garuda Sword *Garuda Cutter KaminaLion *Lion Hatchet KaminaShark *Shark Slicer KaminaStag *Stag Pincer Dark Kabuto Knight *Kabuto Sword *Kabuto Armor *Kabuto Wings